walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Creators
This list features the creators of The Walking Dead comics, show, games, and so on. |-| Comic Series= Robert Kirkman is the founder and one of the two original creators for the comic. He is an active writer for the show and is also a writer for the novel series, alongside Jay Bonansinga. He is also the creator of several other popular comic series such as Invincible and Thief of Thieves. The second artist for The Walking Dead comics, having replaced Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard drew the series as it is today from issue 7 to issue 115 where he would joined by Stefano Guadiano and Dave Stewart in the art. He was the lone penciller for the series prior to this and now works alongside Stefano as the artist for the series. The original artist for the comic series, Tony Moore and Robert Kirkman go way back and are the ones who brought their pilot, then named "Night of the Living Dead" to Image, where it would later be renamed and take shape into The Walking Dead. Tony and Kirkman, after the first volume hit a snag along the way due to Moore's scheduling conflict with other comic series and withdrew. Cliff Rathburn was hired as an artist for the Walking Dead comics and works coloring and inking the issues. He has been a member of the team since Issue 6 and has yet to miss a beat. He additionally works for Kirkman on several other series he has founded. He was originally an artist for DC before being hired by Image. He continues lending his skills to other comic series when needed. Stefano Gaudiano was originally hired as an assistant inker for the monumental 'All Out War' arc alongside Dave Stewart. After the success of the arc, Stefano was hired as a full time inker with Charlie and Adlard for the comic series which he continues doing. Other works under his belt include the DC series Daredevil, Batman Family, and Gotham Central. Sean Mackiewicz is an editor for image and works on The Walking Dead alongside Kirkman. He and Kirkman are the ones who regularly answer fan questions sent in to Letter Hacks. He has also worked for DC Comics as well as Skybound. |-| TV Series= Robert Kirkman is the founder and one of the two original creators for the comic. He is an active writer for the show and is also a writer for the novel series, alongside Jay Bonansinga. He is also the creator of several other popular comic series such as Invincible and Thief of Thieves. Frank Darabont was the first showrunner for the television series, directing the series from Season 1 through the first half of Season 2 where he would be replaced by Glen Mazzara. As the original showrunner, he brought many stars who had previously worked with him in the past to the series, such as Laurie Holden and Jeffrey DeMunn. His departure was a result of a poor relationship with the owners of AMC. The second showrunner for the hit series, Glen Mazzara led the series from the second half of the second season through Season 3. He would then be replaced by Scott Gimple for Season 4 after having creative differences with Kirkman and AMC. The third showrunner for the series, Scott Gimple, led the series since Season 4 until Season 8. As well as a showrunner, Gimple has written several episodes. After Season 8, he was replaced by Angela Kang. The current showurnner is Angela Kang, from Season 9 and onwards. Aside from being the showrunner, she has also written several episodes since Season 2. |-| Telltale Games= Coming Soon |-| Novel Series= Robert Kirkman is the founder and one of the two original creators for the comic. He is an active writer for the show and is also a writer for the novel series, alongside Jay Bonansinga. He is also the creator of several other popular comic series such as Invincible and Thief of Thieves. Jay Bonansinga is an American author who helped co-write the Walking Dead novel series. He is also a writer, producer, and director of several films. He is best known for his work on City of Men. Category:Crew Category:The Walking Dead Category:Comics